fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tengoku Saigai
Tengoku Saigai(天国の災害,Tengoku Saigai,''lit,"''Disaster Of Heaven) is Wizard-Saint level travelling martial artist who wanders the world in search of the most strongest opponents to kill as he wants to prove that he is the strongest there alive. Being born into a rather poor family, Tengoku was trained everyday by his father and brother in order to become the strongest. He was taught the Satsujinken, a style which focuses on defeating the foe with a most brutal way possible. Tengoku soon developed into a martial arts prodigy but he was outmatched by Hayashi, that loss soon turned into a hatred as Tengoku started intense training in order to surpass his brother and Father but his Father told him that if he wants to truly master the Satsujinken, he must embrace the dark side which would give unique abilities at the cost of his humanity. Tengoku went to the forest to master The Satsujinken at its full limit. Years after, Tengoku came back to challenge his Father as his father gladly accepted it, the two began clashing and at the end, Tengoku was victorious. To further claim his victory, Tengoku killed his Father with Satsujinken's strongest technique: One Thousand Deaths. Tengoku, believing that he was the true master of the Art, took the prayer beads of his dead father and placed it on his neck. Hayashi came to visit his father to see how he was doing, only to find his lifeless body and his brother, now no longer human. Hayashi, shocked to see that his younger brother took the life of their master, berated Tengoku, who said nothing and left for the woods. Many years later, Tengoku fought Hayashi, Tengoku told Hayashi that he was not strong enough to face him without giving in the killing intent; Hayashi retorted that the art was much more than just death and destruction, accusing Tengoku of dishonoring their Father's name. Tengoku told his brother that their Father did not truly understand the art, and that he was a fool for not using the Satsujinken to its fullest extent. The fight continued, and Hayashi won. Tengoku told his brother to kill him, but Hayashi had no intention of murdering his own kin, prompting Tengoku to call him weak for sparing the life of a strong opponent and declare that he would return. A couple of years later, Tengoku came back to Hayashi's dojo and fought him in battle, using the One Thousand Deaths on him. Tengoku believed him dead, not knowing that Hayashi had somehow lived through the attack and was only in a coma. Drake Howard saw the flash of the attack while running to the dojo, but arrived only to find Hayashi on the floor. Knowing who was behind this, Drake confronted Tengoku in the woods and fought him, only to be defeated. After defeating Drake, Tengoku disappeared without a trace. Upon mastering the brutal style of Satsujinken as well as defeating every opponent he encounters, Tengoku earned his famous title The Supreme Master Of Fists(最高の拳銃師,Saikō no kenjū-shi) as he is reputed as the most powerful warrior in the continent. The magic council has deemed as a major threat and they also fear him. None can compete against him, if they attempt to fight him, Tengoku will put them in heaven. He is an emotionless and powerful warrior fixated on mastering the Satsujinken to its fullest limit. Tengoku also serves as a rival to Kyoya Tokita. Appearance Tengoku appearance resembles that of a Nio, one of a pair of guardians that symbolically protects Buddhist temples and other establishments against negative influences. Tengoku's belligerence is a direct, and likely deliberate, contrast to the purpose of the Nio. In the terms of physical appearance, Tengoku has red hair, sharp, pointed teeth. He has tanned skin and crimson eyes. Tengoku displays a violent or ferocious aggressiveness., yet stoic expression on his face. Tengoku usually wears a dark-colored gi with the sleeves removed, it is often black or gray. Tengoku is often bare-footed, but sometimes he have him wearing brown sandals. Tengoku either wears a black belt at his waist or a length of rope. Over his hands he either wears brown training gauntlets or wraps his hands with rope as well. Tengoku also wears his deceased Father's prayer beads around his neck, with a visible black "heaven" (天, ten) kanji on the center bead. A kanji is also written on his back, which indicates that he has transcended humanity People will always recognized him as a "Demon" which can be true, because Tengoku has discarded his humanity and compassion for the sake of mastering the Satsujinken. Personality Tengoku is a cold and emotionless, rarely displaying any emotion besides anger and never smiling. He is completely focused on bringing his fighting skills to their highest limit by fighting and defeating strong foes. Tengoku focuses intensely on his training, attacking anyone who tries to interrupt it and enjoys testing himself against worthy rivals. He rarely ever uses his full strength since he has yet to meet an opponent who could deal with his true power. Tengoku hates Hayashi for not embracing the darker side of their fighting style, since he believes that it was intended to be used that way. Tengoku’s also despises Hayashi for sealing off the Satsujinken in Kyoya Tokita, making him give up his plans to fight Kyoya since he believes only one who has given into Satsujinken as he has can defeat him. Tengoku refers to himself as the “denizen of hell” and “evil incarnate”, despite the fact that most of the time he does demonstrate a sense of honor. While he did kill his father and seemingly killed Hayashi, he did so in a one on one fight, and only fights opponents he believes to be worthy or who have great potential. Tengoku also refuses to fight any opponent who has some sort of handicap, though he does show a habit of using sneak attacks. In line with his martial arts philosophy, Tengoku also believes in a certain principle of self-worth. Specifically, Tengoku despises hubris (i.e. a perceived excess of self-worth), foolish behavior, and those who rely on means other than their fists to fight or gain power (both of which would indicate a lack of the same). He is also somewhat nihilistic by principle, as his search for worthy opponents often includes someone who would be able to kill him. Tengoku is somewhat arrogant in his abilities, he is often seen remarking his own techniques and considering himself beyond humanity. Moral Code Most of the time, Tengoku abides by the code of the warrior. He fights to improve his skills and defeat powerful foes - though on rare occasion, he does so to gauge the other's abilities. Although he killed his own father and believed he did the same with his brother (Hayashi), Tengoku did so in combat, and thus can be said to have not transgressed on his principles. In combat, Tengoku almost never resorts to his true strength, especially if testing another fighter; he only fights warriors that he deems worthy, or the ones he believes have the potential to become such. Although Tengoku usually prefers an even bout (as he backed out of a duel with Drake Howard once he found out that Drake was fatally ill), it is not uncommon for him to deliver a lethal sneak attack to an unprepared opponent. While the evil nature of Satsui no Hado itself may have corrupted Tengoku's ways, it is worth noting that Tengoku considers Aerys a much more abhorrent type of evil. History Tengoku was born into a poor family. His mother died at his birth and Tengoku was living with his father and brother. Tengoku and Hayashi studied martial arts under their Father, who taught them a dangerous martial arts style named Satsujinken that had elements of karate, judo, and kempo and threatened the user’s life. However as time went by, Hayashi began to dispute with his Father about the violent nature of his style, eventually leaving to form his own dojo. Their Father allowed him to go while Tengoku remained under his tutelage, vowing to use his style how it was intended. To learn the One Thousand Deaths, a powerful killing move that endangered the user, Tengoku took on the principle of Satsujinken's true nature. Thus he gave up any compassion he had towards others and developed a desire to kill his opponents, unlike Their Father who did not give in to the dark side of Satsujinken. Tengoku realized he could increase his limits as a fighter and left His Father so as to train his power, finally returning to kill his master with the One Thousand Deaths. Deciding that he was the true master of their style, Tengoku took His Father’s prayer beads. Hayashi arrived at that moment, having come to visit his master, and, seeing what his brother had become, chastised him for his actions. Tengoku said nothing and left, returning many years later to fight Hayashi while a young Kyoya watched. He said that his brother was not strong enough to fight him without giving in to the killing intent of Satsujinken. Hayashi said that the style they had been taught was about more than destruction, saying that Tengoku disgraced their Father. He replied that Their Father had not truly understood their style and was foolish not to give into the Satsujinken completely. Hayashi managed to defeat Tengoku, who told his brother to kill him and when Hayashi refused, he called him weak, saying he’d return. A few years later, Tengoku returned and fought his brother again, striking him down with the One Thousand Deaths. He believed that Hayashi was dead, however he’d survived and had instead been put in a coma. Drake Howard found the defeated Hayashi and confronted Tengoku, but he was beaten and Tengoku disappeared. Tengoku began a search for worthy opponents, keeping to the shadows where he watched small tournaments and street fights. He became desperate to find someone able to match him and eventually received a challenge from a fighter called Aerys. He proved to be a powerful opponent for Akuma and even managed to survive his One Thousand Deaths by his sheer willpower. Tengoku started to think Aerys was the challenger he’d been seeking, but suddenly sensed something was off. After Aerys started to bleed from the mouth, Tengoku realized he was sick and the fight wasn’t evenly matched. He eventually managed to knock Aerys down and the old fighter asked him to kill him.However Tengoku refused and left, not wanting to continue the fight, much to Aerys' anger. Magic and Abilities Tengoku is an extremely powerful fighter, having become a master in his fighting style and being empowered by the Satsujinken's true nature. Akuma is knowledgeable in many powerful techniques, some of which are said to be able to cause tsunamis, split Ayers Rock in two, and kill in one hit. He also uses a number of variations on the moves often used by Kyoya, though stronger and faster than theirs. The techniques Akuma uses include his Gou Dragon Wrath, a powerful fire ball he fires from his hands, Gou Iron Fist, a powerful rising uppercut, Ashura Senku, where he glows red then “glides” around, immune to attack, (essentially teleporting), and Heaven and Earth Shattering Strike, where he holds up his fist, charges energy into it, and slams his fist into the ground, generating a shockwave of energy around him. However Akuma’s most well known technique is probably his One Thousand Deaths, where he glides at the opponent then grabs them and unleashes the sixteen hells upon their souls. But if Tengoku fails to maintain a zen state of mind while performing this technique, it will backfire and turn the power of the hells on him instead. Physical Prowess Unbeatable Strength: Tengoku possesses unmatched strength which is praised by most opponents. He can break apart a huge island with just his fist, defeat countless opponents single-handedly, he break Drake howard's back with just a kick. Tengoku's strength can be compared to that of a demon. He is able to break Aerys' sword with a hit of his Gou Dragon Wrath as well as defeating Aerys by his One Thousand Deaths. Throughout his journey, it is stated that Tengoku only lost to his brother that, None has defeated him in combat. In terms of physical strength, Tengoku can considered the most strongest people in the world. Incredible Durability: Tengoku is massive fighter with a enormous amount of durability. Tengoku can take the hits of Aerys' blade without showing pain, he can withstand the aura hits of Drake Howard with ease as well as The Dragon Wrath of Hayashi. He survived when a mountain fell on him, standing up being pissed rather than showing pain. Tengoku's body is different than most humans, it can take hits from almost everything. Tengoku's body is harder than metals, as seen when he is hit by a dragon wrath but he was seen like nothing happened, a normal Dragon Wrath can break through the toughest defenses but it can do none to The Master Of Fists. Impressive Speed: Despite having a heavy muscular body, Tengoku has displayed insane amounts of lightning speed. He dodged the hits of Drake Howard, who himself is a skilled and proficient fighter. His techniques are usually at a super-sonic speed and are unavoidable. One Thousand Deaths can land 1000 strikes in a couple of seconds at the opponent without even the opponent noticing. He can kill a normal human in mili-seconds as well as he can attack at impressive speed. Supernatural agility and reflexes: Tengoku is a very agile fighter, having displayed great reflexes while attacking at the same time. He was agile enough to evade Drake's aura arrows with ease, He can dodge Aerys' remarkable swordplay effortlessly. Tengoku trains every day in order gain more and more agility. His reaction time is even faster than Alice Cruise, he can evade bullets fired at him at point-blank range as well as catch them by his hand and throw them at the one sent them. His heavy muscular body doesn't slows him down. Grandmaster Martial Artist: Tengoku is a expert martial artist. Being born into a poor family and then getting trained by his father molded Tengoku into a martial artist prodigy, he was able to take down adults despite being a kid, he completed the 100 Kumite challenge which was to defeat 100 martial artists one by one. Defeating Tengoku is feat none has achieved throughout eternity. He can defeat the Notorious Aerys just his martial arts. Tengoku despises the ones who use weapons, saying that only Fists are needed to defeat your opponent and none other than that. He is unbeatable in martial arts as well as he can counter weapons with just his fists. Magical Abilities Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. Tengoku displays a demon from hell, he exerts a red hellish aura from his body while keeping intimidating presence in the battlefield. * Magical Embodiment (魔法の実施形態, Mahō no Jisshi Keitai): Somewhat of a sub-skill of Magical Aura, Magical Embodiment allows the user to shape their raw magical energy into an image which can be projected at an opponent or ally for a number of different effects. First the user must release their raw Magical Aura into the atmosphere around them. Then, by manipulating the aura around them they can project an image. The shape, size, and potency of the image directly reflect two things; the user's emotions and the vastness of their Eternano reserves. Depending on how purely the user is projecting the emotion they're feeling, the image could be of near equal intensity to a master magician's. If a user was filled with unbridled rage and resentment toward their opponent, their image would reflect those emotions and appear much more fierce than it normally would otherwise. But Magical Embodiment isn't just effected by negative emotions. If the user is feeling especially happy and at peace they can project an image that will have a calming effect on those around them as well. The other dependent factor of Magical Embodiment, the user's reserves of magical energy, has a somewhat different effect. The more energy the user possesses, the better they are at consciously manipulating their image for the desired effect, while people who rely purely on their emotions typically manipulate their image subconsciously. However, having vast reserves of Eternano can get an image equivalent to someone with especially strong and pure emotions. People who rely on their magical reserves can usually maintain their image for longer periods of time. Shape Transformation (形態変化, Keitai Henka): Shape Transformation is not a spell per-se, but rather, Shape Transformation is a skill that somebody whom possesses mastery in their magic is capable of utilizing—but this can extend to anyone with a good grasp on the concept of eternano and how to harness its power easier. When utilizing Shape Transformation, the user is capable of grasping at the eternano in the atmosphere, grabbing bundles or even thin, minuscule amounts—any predetermined amount will do, as long as it is workable. Once this eternano has been taken ahold of, the user is capable of manipulating it into any form that they see fit; or rather, this seems to only work upon pre-formed spells. When utilizing Shape Transformation upon pre-formed spells, the user is capable of injecting small or large amounts of eternano into the spell, no matter how near or far away the spell is, or even if it's already been launched, enabling the user to modify, alter, or downright re-shape the form and movement of the eternano particles which compose the spell, enabling them to change the spell in any way which they see fit—it is through this method, that a magician is capable of developing variants of spells, or just plain mixing it up with variety in the heat of battle. * Combination Spell (, Konbinēshon Superu lit. Fusion between Two Magics): A Combination Spell is exactly as it says on the tin—it is a combination between two magics, not dissimilar to that of a Unison Raid; however, it is notably somewhat weaker than a Unison Raid thanks to the user being the only mage who unleashes the spell. A Combination Spell is forged when the user focuses their first spell upon one of their hands or one of their fingers, before doing the same with the second. When this is done, the user brings them together, either by clasping their hands together, or intertwining their fingers—this causes the eternano that composes the twin spells to interact in a volatile manner, exchanging numerous particles before instantly bringing both spells together, forging a fusion of both which the user then casts at the opponent like normal. While this does fuse the two spells in order to produce a far more powerful spell, the user is capable of mixing it up a fair bit—they can choose not to combine the spells, but instead, cause the spells to impact upon their target simultaneously, causing their effects to activate right after each other—this is done by molding the eternano particles to allow them to surge chaotically; causing the twin spells to launch through the atmosphere, randomly crashing into one another to cause a violent surging rise of magical energy numerous times before striking the opponent with amazing power. With the Combination Spell Magic Skill, the user is able to combine standard magical spells of any type, whether it be elemental or otherwise, with any spell which they have forged by themselves, enabling the user to perform enormously powerful attacks and allowing them to create almost endless combinations, keeping the opponent guessing each time. * Transfer Method (移式, Utsushiki): The Transfer Method is a special ability that involves the manipulation of eternano—with it, the user is capable of condensing their eternano which has been focused to cast a spell or strengthen a target, and transfer it to another target; which is any being or object that they desire, granting them a decent support role. Doing so strengthens and augments the target of the user's choice, granting them the aspects and power of the condensed eternano; meaning that they can utilize the Transfer Method as a booster or a way to open up pathways to all new spells. The transfer is initiated by forming a thin line of eternano between the user and the target, sending the condensed eternano along the strands almost instantly as to reach their target immediately; however, it should be noted if the Transfer Method is utilized against a foe, the user can use the lines to swing their target around. Some powerful Mages, or certain other magical beings, by using the Transfer Method, are able to pass on Magics, often the most rare, to other Mages for them to utilize. Doing this leaves a mark in the form of a tattoo on the Mage's body that seems to fade away if they don't have access to the Magic that was given to them. Energy Magic is a very versatile Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that is often called the "backbone" of magic because of how many magics use its principles or can be used through Energy Magic The main idea behind Energy Magic is very simple and can be fully understood very quickly. In order to use Energy Magic the user draws in the ethernano from the atmosphere and flows magic power through the ethernano. The ethernano alters the magic power and releases it as arms to grip and bond them to any neighboring ethernano particles to create a large network of ethernano. The ethernano particles are able to communicate and share information with each other through the magical links that hold them together, enabling them to act as a single continuous substance that can be manipulated to the user's whims. Energy. Although it acts like a single substance it is still a system of thousands of ethernano particles connected by magical links. This is what makes Energy Magic different from other Elemental Magics. A user can alter the connection of the links. Making it tighter or looser to change the state of matter energy is in. The energy can act like an air current by widely spreading-out the ethernano and making the magic power that links the ethernano particles together. It can also act like a rock or other hard object by tightening and locking into their current position to harden the energy. It can also like a plasma or liquid by adjusting the magical links properly. The ability to change its state of matter isn't always invoked by a mental command. The ethernano particles are able to sense their surroundings to deliberately change their form by rearranging and adjusting the connectivity of the ethernano to adapt accordingly. It can instantly adapt to new circumstances, take on a new challenge, or to repair itself all by itself. This makes it very easy to fight any opponent in any environment even in an ever changing environment second nature because the energy can do the hard part. The energy can also adapt for offensive tasks as well. For example, if faced with a rock wall it can turn into a gaseous state to flow around the all and then harden and lock itself to crush the opponent and the wall. Energy made of a larger network of ethernano particles can be more versatile than smaller amounts, which is counter intuitive. The energy can break apart or recombine and when they break apart their sensors enable the energy masses to work together like a well oiled machine or an excellent team. Performing multiple tasks at once or performing very small to accomplish a single goal without needing any help from its caster. Dividing up also allows the energy to perform very small and detailed tasks and since the caster doesn't need to help the energy isn't liable to make the mistakes a living being would, which makes everything it does to be done with the utmost precision. Of course, creating more energy also means the user can perform larger scaled tasks such as creating large shapes or unleashing a large and powerful attack. The more ethernano particles also makes enables the user to perform more complex tasks because they have more to work with. Although shaping energy is possible a normal energy mage doesn't have is restricted in what they can shape their energy into. They can't normally perform very advanced shaping tasks like molding energy to create constructs in a similar manner as Molding Magic. Hope isn't completely lost though, if they train long enough they can fully incorporate and evolve the concept of Shape Transformation into Energy Magic to use Energy-Make. Energy-Make is a side of Energy Magic that allows the user to mold their energy to create objects that are made out of energy. There are two styles of Energy-Make. Static Energy-Make and Dynamic Energy-Make. Static Energy-Make revolves around the creation of inanimate objects such as weapons or buildings while Dynamic Energy-Make revolves around molding energy into animate constructs such as animals or clones. Crash (, Kurasshu lit. Pulverization) is an extremely powerful Caster Magic that can only be properly utilized by the strongest of magicians – it is a power which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with into innumerable pieces through a pressurization of magical energies. One of the stronger magics to exist, Crash is a supernatural power that can be said to be a crystallization of "pure destruction" – not so much a magic which channels various aspects of nature or the elements, this power is something that is more to do with the wielder's own strength which functions in tandem with the energies dwelling within their body. As with non-elemental Caster Magics which function by manipulating the caster's own magical energies as a form of pressure, Crash similarly works by constantly pressurizing magic of the user's own body, or the magic surrounding them, to the point where any impact causes pulverization. Because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it, because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it. At the exact moment that the pressurized supernatural energies which have their very existence becoming superimposed over the structural formations of anything that their affected limb comes into contact with, the sheer density of which envelops the atoms and molecules that compose the caster's target no matter if it is organic or inorganic, the pressurized energies annihilating the target of choice without any mercy – all of this happens within the blink of an eye, and it can be inferred from this incredible process that anything that the caster comes into contact with is busted into innumerable fragments, more than living up to this magic's touted power. In terms of combat capabilities, Crash is best suited for close-range battles, with the wielder of the magic focusing this enormously destructive power infusing the pressurized magical energies in order to be used against an opponent to attack, this magic is capable of sending anything that the wielder's fist comes into contact with flying several meters with incredible force. Because of this, Crash is comparable to Slayer Magic as both it and that ever-so-beloved Lost Magic mainly revolve around generating the main power of the magic upon the wielder's body in order to dramatically bolster the user's close-range capabilities – however, obviously, instead of harnessing an element, infusing this magic within one's body results in a strength that can be classified as "beyond superhuman" as well as durability that's equivalent to that. As an arcane power which is best geared towards unleashing absolute devastation upon anyone and anything that the wielder deems as a suitable target, Crash could better be classified as something akin to a "touch of death" as anything that the user of the magic comes into contact with is mercilessly pulverized, effectively making the user an embodiment of a wasteland of a sort. However, despite being touted as an arcane ability which is perhaps best suited towards destruction, this power does have other capabilities too with various alternative offensive and defensive properties which are displayed through its usage in the hands of a particularly inventive magician – but generally, it's offensive power is displayed more than most other methods of utilization. Not only does Crash's ability to instantly decay and disintegrate all forms of organic and inorganic matter by touch, but it also works just as well on supernatural forces such as Magic and Curses – by harnessing this power's inherent nature of being able to crush anything it comes into contact with, the user is able to nullify the effects of certain magics which possess a tangible form simply through smashing them to pieces, as not only does its disintegration power break down regular atomic structures, it can also break down the binding forces between Eternano and magical power, causing spells and the like launched in the direction of the caster to wither and quickly become reduced to naught but fragments of supernatural particles which scatter to the winds within a matter of seconds upon contact with the wielder of Crash. Not only this, Crash can also be utilized effectively as a defensive means. For example, by crushing the ground underneath them, the user is able to create a cushion of sorts against enemy attacks, and it can be used as a sort of deflective barrier, sending an attacker flying back numerous meters with an incredible force, or simply breaking apart the actual earth. Even the most powerful spells such as Abyss Break and the Secret Arts of all sorts of Slayer Magic are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced magic, which is seemingly difficult to control even for an extremely powerful individual like the user. However, for all of it's power, Crash is said to be noticeably difficult to fully control no matter who's utilizing its power unless they possess an Archmage or Wizard Saint-level of control over the arcane powers residing within them – indeed, if the wielder of this magic loses focus for even the briefest of moments while harnessing its might, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally – every step that they take results in minor tremors which can still release incredible shockwaves that uproot anything that they propagate across. Interestingly, Crash can be focused through a single body part; that affects the user and everything that they touch; however, when unfocused, the power of this magic destroys any tool that the user uses with their hand, meaning that unless Crash is wielded by an expert magician, there's no real point in utilizing Magic Items as simply utilizing anything for any purpose is enough to make it crumble from its core in a similar manner to as if it had been exposed to a hundred years of aging. But since the user becomes a walking wasteland that annihilates anything that they so much as happen to brush up against, Crash could be considered akin to something such as the Black Arts in that reckless usage of its might could cause the wielder of its power to harm those that they see as perfectly harmless. Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean (破邪顕正・一天 Haja Kensē : Itten): Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean is a Crash spell which involves the caster striking the target with a powerful uppercut imbued with this magic, annihilating any supernatural defenses and launching the enemy great distances in the blink of an eye. In any case, when performing Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean, the caster focuses their energies upon one or more of their fists, pressurizing the magical energies compressed upon their hands to their utmost limit to induce a pulverizing effect that grants the user's fists overwhelming power. After this, the user throws their fist forward with all of their might, with their hand of choice crossing their body in a straight line, racing towards the target like a bullet, with the user transferring their weight from their rear foot to their leading foot as their hips, torso, and their shoulder are rotated as to bolster the blow- but not only this, augmenting the strike further is the fact that the user throws the punch while rotating their arm, resulting in the punch being strengthened throughout their entire body, effectively turning the blow into a spear that can penetrate through anything, with bog-standard guards from another martial artist to even supernatural-derived defenses which could possibly be reinforced massively through high-density particle concentrations. The fist rotates ever-so-slightly, simulating the effect of a drill piercing through stone and bedrock to reach its destination as the user throws their fist upwards in a powerful uppercut, their Crash-imbued fist travelling along a vertical line to reach the opponent's chin or solar plexus. The time that expires between the activation phase, the strike itself, and the impact is close to even less than half of a second, with the caster's uppercut superimposing the effects of Crash upon their enemy – if anything supernatural obstructs the user's path, then their Crash-imbued fist will simply rend it in twain – this includes powerful abilities such as the Gravity Magic spell, Black Hole, which manifests, well, a black hole – Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean can simply annihilate the black hole in front of the caster and ensure that the strike lands, the force of impact of which is more than enough to send the user's adversary careening across the landscape, becoming nothing but a twinkle in the skies. In Christian literature, Empyrean is the place in the highest heaven and is the dwelling-place of God. Trivia Tengoku wishes to fight Tao Kung, Cyrus Drone, Damon D. Draco, Tyson Carter Tengoku is based on Akuma from street fighter Tengoku never uses his full strength when fighting.